family's secret(s)
by the strange black heart
Summary: A Sacramento un tueur en série massacre des familles de sang froid. Aucune piste ne se présentait aux yeux des agents du CBI. Lisbon commençait à être débordée par la vitesse à laquelle les crimes avaient lieu, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les agents allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour stopper ce tueur, mais qui allait être assez malin pour coincer cet homme ? (présence d'oc)
1. Prologue

A Sacramento un tueur en série massacre des familles de sang froid. Aucune piste ne se présentait aux yeux des agents du CBI. Même le médium blond ne savait pas comment faire pour stopper ce tueur. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette affaire et préférait laisser son masque de clown sur son visage d'ange, au grand désarroi de son équipe. Mais en réalité, cette affaire lui faisait trop penser à sa vie d'avant, à ses souvenirs, trop douloureux pour en parler. Sa chef commençait à être débordée par la vitesse à laquelle les crimes avaient lieu, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre aux journalistes qui la harcelaient de questions, assez déplacées, et très agressives. Teresa Lisbon savait bien que la police était très loin d'arrêter ce tueur mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse remarquer. Mais il fallait quand même avouer que ce tueur était malin et très redoutable, il n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne, il tuait de sang froid femmes, hommes, enfants, jeunes ou vieux...Aucune différence, aucune pitié. Les agents du CBI allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour stopper ce tueur, mais qui allait être assez malin pour coincer cet homme...


	2. Chapter 1

Après une conférence mouvementée, une jeune femme retourna au bureau, elle était déprimée et désespérée. Elle était grande et brune, un visage volontaire où tranchaient deux grands yeux verts. Lisbon se passa la main sur le visage, cherchant à retrouver une certaine contenance. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle savait que ses agents la connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Elle entra dans l'espace de travail et inspecta son équipe. Un petit homme, asiatique, provenant de la Chine, était à son bureau il relisait tous les dossiers des victimes et tentait de trouver la faille sur ce tueur en série des plus sordides. Sa plaque portait le nom de Cho. Une jolie petite rouquine était avec un grand homme brun aux allures de gros ours en peluche. Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient en train de discuter, l'homme assis sur le bureau de la jeune femme, et celle-ci faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse à café vide, elle se sentait incompétente face à ce tueur. Rigsby tentait de la réconforter, mais hélas sans grand succès. Sur le canapé, un homme d'âge mûr dormait. Il était blond et habillé d'un costume trois pièces. En réalité, Jane faisait semblant de dormir, c'était non seulement comme une défense, car il savait que ses collègues ne savaient pas quand il faisait semblant, et quand il ne le faisait pas, mais aussi une forme de séparation entre lui et le reste de ses collègues. Et en faisant semblant, il pouvait facilement les espionner et travailler sur les informations dans son esprit, qui était aussi vif que celui d'un renard, à l'instar de celui de la jeune fille très tatouée perchée sur de hauts talons. Celle-ci tenait une tasse à thé dans la main et faisait face à la grande baie vitrée, observant le dehors, les yeux fermés, appréciant visiblement la chaleur qui frappait sa peau. L'agent Kirarin, à moitié asiatique, semblait en perpétuelle méditation. Lorsque Lisbon pénétra dans la salle, tous levèrent les yeux vers elle, sauf Jane, qui avait les jambes allongées sur le divan marron, les bras sur son ventre et sa tête blonde posée sur le rebord du divan. La jeune femme s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le divan, juste à côté des jambes du mentaliste. Sa manière de souffler fit ouvrir les yeux de l'homme au costume trois pièces. Il se redressa voyant que sa partenaire avait besoin de se détendre. Il se mit à côté d'elle, et lui lança un sourire à moitié compatissant, à moitié consolateur. Il eut un silence, durant quelques minutes, puis Cho osa demander :

« Alors patron ? »

Lisbon lui lança un regard des plus dubitatifs. Et l'agent Kirarin, Elyon de son prénom, savait parfaitement ce qui allait en découler. Elle la connaissait comme si elle l'avait faite cette équipe.

« C'était si nul que ça ? demanda Jane.

- Comment ça nul ?! Je voudrais bien vous y voir moi, devant une vingtaine de journalistes qui vous posent des questions à dormir debout, et qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas leur donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ! »

Jane leva les yeux en l'air comme s'il avait comprit qu'il venait de se mettre Lisbon à dos. Elyon lui adressa un regard pour lui faire comprendre que ça, il aurait pu, et même dû, le prévoir.

« Pour le moment c'est vrai qu'on a rien mais ça va changer, fit Grace avec un sourire, à demi sûre d'elle.

- Vous y croyez vraiment ? lança Lisbon, légèrement en colère.

- Bah au moins j'essaie, peut-être qu'en cherchant pour de vrai on pourrait trouver quelque chose ? supposa de nouveau la jeune recrue du CBI.

- Arrêtez donc de croire au père noël ! lança sa chef.

- Tu devrais cesser de t'en prendre à elle, elle n'y est pour rien si le tueur est assez malin pour couvrir ses traces, apaisa Elyon de sa voix calme. »

Teresa lui adressa un regard noir, ce à quoi la jeune femme ne réagit même pas. Van Pelt laissa tomber, ce n'était effectivement pas le moment de tenter de convaincre sa chef. Lisbon était si déprimée qu'elle ne fit aucune remarque à son collègue qui posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Van Pelt pour la rassurer et lui donner du courage. Car cette jeune femme, en plus d'Elyon l'optimiste, était bien la seule à croire qu'ils pouvaient attraper ce tueur, était-ce le fait de son jeune âge ? Ou peut-être l'adrénaline que les tueurs en série provoquent chez les jeunes policiers ? Non, c'était plutôt un signe de révolte...Une révolte contre ce tueur qui n'hésitait pas à massacrer des enfants à peine âgés de plus de 6 ans. Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe de Lisbon ne propose une solution, c'était presque impensable pour eux que ce type s'en sorte, mais ils n'avaient rien, même pas une trace ADN, ou un cheveu, ou même une empreinte de chaussure. Après deux heures d'attente, le téléphone du bureau de Van Pelt sonna : on venait de découvrir une nouvelle famille massacrée. La jeune rousse raccrocha, et regarda ses collègues, les larmes aux yeux.

« On a un nouveau meurtre...


	3. Chapter 2

_La jeune rousse raccrocha, et regarda ses collègues, les larmes aux yeux._

_« On a un nouveau meurtre..._

- Encore ?! Mais il n'y a eu que 48 heures entre celui-ci et le dernier ! s'exclama Rigsby.

- C'est sûr que c'est le même tueur ? demanda Jane en se redressant une nouvelle fois du divan et en enfilant sa veste grise.

- Les corps, enfin ce qu'il en reste, on été retrouvés dans les chambre respectives, et les enfants avaient l'âge habituel. Ça te va comme comparaison ?

- Tu ne devrais pas, lui répondit-il calmement.

- Quoi ?!

- T'impliquer autant. C'est pas bon tu sais ?

- Tu peux parler ! C'est qui qui devient totalement incontrôlable lorsqu'on est face à John le Rouge ?! »

Jane la fixa et préféra aller les attendre dans la voiture. Il est vrai que cet homme en apparence jovial et moqueur pouvait très vite devenir agressif, violent et voire machiavélique lorsqu'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi.

« Eh, t'y as été un peu fort là, rétorqua Elyon. En plus, tu sais pertinemment qu'il a raison.

- Je sais...fit-elle, les yeux brillants et le remord dans la gorge.

- On couche ici ou quoi ? lança Lisbon devant l'ascenseur.

- On arrive patron !

- Van Pelt, restez là ! Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour les appels. »

La jeune agent obéit, mais cela n'était pas sans une pointe de colère envers sa chef parfois la jeune femme avait la sensation que sa chef ne voulait pas la voir évoluer, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans son équipe, mais au fond Grace savait que ces pensées négatives n'étaient que du vent. Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, un tas de voisins s'était rassemblés devant la maison, ils criaient des tas de choses aux policiers, les traitant parfois d'incompétents. Lisbon avait dit à ses hommes dans la voiture de marcher droit devant eux et de ne pas écouter les personnes en colère qui étaient devant la maison. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent du 4X4 noir, et qu'ils avancèrent sur le chemin les menant à la maison, Jane ne put s'empêcher de parler à une femme en sanglot.

« Vous avez de la peine ? lui avait-il demandé.

- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'abruti ! Je viens de perdre ma sœur et ses enfants !

- Vous pleurez pour eux...et pas pour le mari de votre sœur?

- Quoi ?! Mais si !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Patrick Jane, je travaille pour le CBI, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Vous êtes un flic ? Pourquoi vous faites pas votre boulot ?! »

Lisbon, chercha son médium du regard, mais, ne le voyant pas, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose de pas joli allait arriver, et qu'elle allait encore en prendre pour son grade. Elyon lui montra la porte d'un signe rapide de la main. Lisbon envoya Elyon à la recherche de son fauteur de trouble.

« Écoutez, reprit Jane, je suis là pour retrouver le tueur de votre famille, mais avant j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas parlé de votre beau-frère au départ ? Était-il violent?

- Non ! Vous êtes vraiment un enfoiré pour dire ce genre de chose ! »

Un homme à côté de la femme venait d'entendre la dernière question de Jane et surtout la réponse de la femme. Ni une ni deux, il colla un poing monumental à Jane qui se retrouva très vite sur les fesses. Il se tenait le nez et gémissait des choses incompréhensibles. Elyon arriva, le mit debout, et l'emmena jusque dans la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « on trace droit devant sans parler à qui que se soit » ?

- Bah..., conclut-il en la regardant tel un enfant de 4 ans.

- Au travail maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un mouchoir.

- Oui... »

Il regarda autour de lui, il vit des photos de la famille, les enfants étaient très souriant, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient à côté de leur père. C'était la même chose pour la mère, qui était une femme ravissante avec un très beau sourire mais qui malheureusement ne le montrait qu'avec ses enfants. Jane en conclut très vite que cet homme n'était pas le père parfait. Sur ce sujet, Jane songea qu'il n'était pas non plus le père parfait...Est-ce qu'un père provoquerait la mort prématuré de son enfant ? Et est-ce qu'il en oubliait les autres ? Comme pour le sortir de ses idées macabres, Lisbon l'appela, elle était dans la chambre des parents, c'était pour elle la seule chose qu'elle ferait voir à son coéquipier. Même si cette pièce était recouverte de sang, elle savait que Jane supporterait facilement la vue des corps des adultes mais en revanche qu'il ne supporterait pas celle des enfants. Lorsque Jane arriva, il vit en premier lieu la femme qui avait une main tendue vers la porte d'en face de sa chambre, sur celle-ci était inscrit le nom de l'un de ses enfants, Maya. Sur la porte d'à côté, était inscrit le nom, Sam.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sur la porte d'à côté, était inscrit le nom, Sam. _

Jane regarda Lisbon et lui dit.

« Elle voulait sauver ses enfants.

- Nous le savons Jane, tout le monde voudrait sauver ses enfants, dit Elyon d'une voix légèrement cinglante.

- Le mari était agenouillé et ligoté comme les autres ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez à quelque chose de spécial ?

- Peut-être, demandez à Grace de faire des recherches sur les autres familles, et demandez lui de voir si l'un des deux parents n'étaient pas un parent violent, fit-il en scrutant du regard la chambre. »

Celle-ci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, une chambre banale dans une maison banale, pour une famille banale, mais pourtant quelque chose avait fait qu'elle avait été choisie pour mourir.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Lisbon en insistant.

- Le mari de cette famille était un homme violent, indiqua Elyon.

- Comment vous en avez déduit ça ?

- Les gosses et la mère ne sourient jamais à ses côtés. Sur aucune des photos, conclut Elyon. »

Pendant que Lisbon appela Van Pelt, Jane en profita pour aller voir la chambre des enfants celle de Maya était bien rangée, il y avait des peluches et des poupées, elle avait sa maison de poupées près de son lit, un service à thé en plastique sur la petit table au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre aux rideaux roses. Sur la photo de la table de chevet, on voyait sa petite tête blonde rire, son sourire était d'un tel éclat que Jane en eut un frisson. Mais le lit en revanche était défait, la petite avait dû entendre ce qui se passait, et elle avait dû aller se cacher dans la chambre de son grand frère. Jane fit demi-tour et alla dans l'autre chambre, où était déjà Elyon. Il recula à la vue des corps : les deux enfants avaient été tué d'un coup de couteau, leurs mains étaient l'une dans l'autre, comme s'ils n'avaient pas voulu se séparer devant leur mort certaine. Jane eut les larmes aux yeux, ces enfants avaient l'âge de sa fille, lorsqu'elle aussi avait été tuée. Même s'il détestait John le Rouge, il le respectait au moins pour une chose : sa fille n'avait pas souffert. Ce tueur était pire que son ennemi, il massacrait les parents mais aussi les enfants et de la même manière.

« Jane ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas entrer dans cette chambre ! s'exclama la vive voix de Lisbon, en offrant un regard noir à Elyon, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Regardez-les, ils ont l'air si paisibles, si sereins. Comment font-ils pour ne pas avoir peur de la mort ?

- Quoi ? Jane tout le monde a peur de la mort.

- Vous trouvez vraiment qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir peur ? Ils savaient ce qui allait leur arriver ! Ils n'ont pas eu peur, ils n'ont pas faibli devant la mort ! Ce sont des enfants pour certaines personnes, pour moi ce sont des héros !

- Jane, ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. On doit retrouver ce type et le mettre derrière les barreaux.

- Si je le retrouve, il n'ira pas ! fit Jane avant de s'en aller vers la voiture, il passa devant les gens déchainés par la colère, il ne les entendait presque pas, il ne les voyait presque plus, le Jane souriant et moqueur, était devenu le Jane déstabiliser et autodestructeur.

- Patron, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Rigsby.

- On retourne au central. »

De retour au central, les agents commencèrent une sorte de débriefing, qui hélas ne servirait à rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Lisbon.

- Pas d'empreinte ! Pas d'ADN ! Pas de trace quelconque de cet homme ! fit Rigsby en fixant un beignet sur le bureau de manière général, Rigsby était ce qu'on pouvait caractériser de ventre sur pattes, mais là, cette affaire le retournait complètement et il n'avait pas faim.

- On a rien ? demanda Lisbon écœurée.

- Rien du tout, répéta Cho.

- Si, Jane avait vu juste, chaque père de nos familles assassinées était catalogué comme père indigne, violent ou irresponsable, expliqua Van Pelt.

- Il avait encore raison. Où est-il au fait ? demanda la chef du service.

- I-il est rentré chez lui, il nous a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, lança Rigsby.

- C'est ici chez lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique encore ? répliqua Lisbon. Vous avez des idées pour retrouver ce type ?

- Non ! firent les deux hommes.

- Moi j'en ai une Lisbon, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire, déclara Elyon après un grand moment de silence de sa part.

- Dis toujours, au point où on en est...


	5. Chapter 4

_- Dis toujours, au point où on en est..._

- On pourrait faire appel à cette équipe de profiler, celle du FBI, elle est spécialisée dans les crimes de ce genre.

- C'est une idée qui ne me ravit pas, mais tu as raison, lâcha Lisbon. Appelles-les. Moi, je vais chercher notre électron libre. »

Dans l'état de Virginie, à Quantico, l'agent Hotchner, un grand homme brun au visage carré et strict, triait des papiers lorsque l'agent Jennifer Jarreau, une jolie blonde pétillante et pleine de vie plus connue sous le nom de JJ, entra précipitamment dans le bureau de son chef.

« Hotch on a besoin de nous à Sacramento !

- Quelle affaire ?

- Un tueur qui massacre des familles, il vient d'en tuer deux en 48 heures. Ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide.

- Ils sont à combien de familles tuées ?

- Cinq jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils nous appellent ? s'exclama Hotch, un brin en colère.

- Je préviens les autres ? demanda la jeune femme avec douceur pour calmer son collègue.

- Non, merci, je vais y aller avec Reid et Morgan. Dis à Rossi que je lui laisse les rennes de la maison.

- Bien monsieur. »

L'agent Hotchner ne voulait pas mettre tous ses agents sur cette affaire car en ce moment, les tueurs en série avaient soudainement tous envie de tuer en même temps. Il prit son sac, et, suivi de ses deux hommes, ils partirent en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport où leur jet privé les attendait. Dans l'avion, comme à leur habitude, ils examinèrent les dossiers. Le jeune docteur Reid paraissait totalement retourné pas les photos, il avait beau faire ce métier depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ce genre de photos. Morgan, lui, arrivait à faire ce travail mais c'était tout aussi difficile pour lui de voir des photos d'enfants massacrés comme celles qu'il avait sous les yeux. En revanche, Hotch en avait déjà tellement vu qu'il ne regardait plus les photos rien que le fait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait voir dessus le rendait malade. Dans tout les cas, ils savaient tous les trois que cette affaire n'allait pas être simple. Ils arrivèrent enfin au CBI, quartier général de l'équipe de Lisbon. Celle-ci n'étant pas là, ses trois agents ne savaient pas trop quoi dire aux fédéraux. Elyon se dévoua et se retourna vers eux, avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

« Agent Kirarin, vous devez être les profilers ?

- Oui, je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Morgan et le docteur Reid.

- Salut ! firent les deux hommes tandis qu'Elyon s'inclinait respectueusement.

- Où est votre chef ? demanda Hotch.

- Heu...l'agent Lisbon, ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, elle a été chercher un de nos... collègues. »

Avait répondu Van Pelt. Elle avait hésité pendant quelques seconde à dire que Jane était leur collègue, avec tout ce qu'il leur faisait endurer, comment le considérer comme un collègue ? Mais en même temps, vu le nombre de fois où il les avait aidé à résoudre une affaire, même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas du tout orthodoxes, il était un membre irremplaçable au sein de l'équipe.

« Comment ça ? demanda Morgan. »

Soudain on entendit une voix de femme en train de râler après un homme élégant, blond et tenant une tasse vide dans la main droite.

« Vous allez comprendre, fit Van Pelt en s'écartant discrètement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas poli de partir sans prévenir !

- Oh ! Lisbon, je ne vous avais pas dit que je devais aller chercher quelque chose ? demanda Jane avec son petit air innocent.

- Non ! Et ne prenez pas cet air avec moi !

- Désolé...Promis la prochaine fois je vous le dit !

- Jane ! »

Lisbon commença à aller vers son bureau, sa colère était telle qu'elle n'avait même pas vu les agents du FBI. Elle ressortit de son bureau en furie et se mit à crier.

« JANEEEEEEEEE ! »

Elle tenait un morceau de papier dans ses mains, cela devait être une plainte reçue contre lui après son petit accrochage avec l'homme de la veille.

« Oups...lâcha Jane en allant vers la cuisine.

- Lisbon, intervint Elyon. Voilà les agents du FBI. »


	6. Chapter 5

_- Lisbon, intervint Elyon. Voilà les agents du FBI. »_

Lisbon dévisagea Hotch, le jaugeant avant de lui parler.

« Salut ! Agent Lisbon.

- Agent Hotchner. On a lu les dossiers, on voudrait savoir pourquoi vous avez attendu aussi longtemps avant de faire appel à nous ?

- Vous vous prenez pour des super héros ou quoi ?! aboya la jeune femme. C'est Kirarin qui a proposé de vous appeler, moi ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit !

- Lisbon, soyez plus aimable avec nos invités. Il faut lui pardonner, elle n'aime pas admettre quand j'ai raison !

- JANE !

- Suffit, siffla doucereusement Elyon. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire crispé avant de se mettre dans son canapé.

« C'est qui ? demanda Hotch, trouvant cet homme plus qu'illuminé.

- Patrick Jane, commença Rigsby.

- C'est un emmerdeur ! Bon puisque vous êtes là, autant travailler ensemble. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Lisbon, enfin calmée.

- Bon, on est d'accord avec vous sur le point qu'il y a des ressemblances, mais la première chose flagrante c'est qu'il y a au moins deux tueurs travaillant en équipe, fit Reid.

- Flagrante ? répéta Cho. Peut-être pour vous mais pour nous !

- Désolé. Au téléphone vous avez dit que vous aviez trouvé des ressemblances sur les victimes ?

- Oui, on s'est aperçu que les pères étaient considérés comme des mauvais pères, répliqua Rigsby. En quoi c'est important pour votre profil ?

- On s'était déjà fait un pré-profil dans le jet, cette information nous permet de l'améliorer, fit Morgan.

- C'est-à-dire? demanda Lisbon.

- Ok, en général on attend d'avoir plus de données mais vu le temps qu'on a déjà perdu, on va le faire maintenant.

- Attendez, qu'entendez vous par données ? demanda Van Pelt.

- De nouvelles victimes ! lança Jane, allongé sur le canapé. Quelqu'un veut un thé ? demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement. »

Tout le monde resta figé, Hotch se demanda alors si le CBI était une agence gouvernementale ou un asile pour malades ?

« On a cinq familles assassinées en quelques jours, les tueurs sont précis et très organisés. Ils ne laissent aucune trace, aucun indice. Les cibles sont choisies et avec l'information que vous nous avez donnée, on peut voir que les pères étaient tous des pères violents ou indignes, on peut donc en conclure que ce sont eux les premiers visés, annonça Reid.

- Alors pourquoi tuer la femme et les enfants ? demanda Lisbon. Ca n'a pas de sens !

- Peut-être parce qu'ils considèrent que la mère est autant responsable que le père des coups donnés. Elle ne les a pas donnés elle-même, mais elle n'a rien fait contre, proposa Elyon, de la fumée de son thé montant telle une colonne jusqu'à son visage de porcelaine.

- C-c'est exact, dit Spencer, étonné par la faculté d'adaptation de la jeune femme.

- Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, rougit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Il n'y a aucun souci, dit Reid.

- Et pour les enfants Elyon, qu'as-tu à nous proposer, toi qui es si intelligente ? railla Jane.

- Quand les parents d'enfants meurent, ceux-ci sont envoyés en famille d'accueil, comme tu le sais si bien Jane. C'est peut-être pour leur éviter ça, continua Elyon en haussant les épaules.

- Encore une fois, c'est exact. Cependant, on pourrait croire que tout ceci n'est l'œuvre que d'un tueur, enchaîna Morgan. Mais, vu le mode opératoire, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un tueur désorganisé qui s'en prend aux parents, puis un tueur organisé qui s'en prend aux enfants. Celui-ci se prend pour un ange de la mort, il délivre les enfants de leur terrible vie il ne veut pas qu'ils souffrent.

- Ils les ont tué ! Ces deux cinglés n'ont aucune excuse !

- Nous ne leur en cherchons en aucun cas.

- Rigsby a raison, quoi que ces tueurs pensaient faire, je ne leur ferrai pas de cadeaux quand je les aurai retrouvés, fit Jane.

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, Jane ! Et puis pour commencer, c'est nous qui l'arrêterons, vous vous resterez ici, affirma Lisbon.

- Quoi vous me punissez ?! demanda Jane.

- Dîtes, je suppose que ces messieurs n'ont pas que notre affaire en cours, si nous voulons qu'ils continuent à nous aider, il faudrait que vous la boucliez tous les deux, on a déjà 20 morts dans la morgue, lâcha Elyon, ses yeux ouverts et lançant des éclairs.

- Merci. Ce que Reid veut dire, c'est qu'on a sûrement affaire à deux justiciers. Ces types ont dû vivre ce que ces gosses ont vécu, et ils veulent les aider. Ils veulent les empêcher de souffrir comme eux ont souffert. On doit chercher dans les familles d'accueil, les dossiers des services sociaux et ceux de la police, rétorqua Morgan.

- Je pense que nos tueurs doivent avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, pas plus, pas moins. Ils sont trop jeunes pour être conscients de ce qu'ils font et assez vieux pour être capables de se contrôler.

- Van Pelt, vous vous occupez des services sociaux. Cho, des rapports de police. Rigsby vous faîtes des recherches pour voir s'il n'y a pas eu d'autres affaires dans ce genre, distribua Lisbon.

- Et nous on vous accompagne pour voir le lieu du dernier crime, déclara Hotch.

- Chouette, on va avoir des amis ! fit Jane. Je prend ma veste, Lisbon je peux conduire ?

- Non ! »


	7. Chapter 6

_- Chouette, on va avoir des amis ! fit Jane. Je prend ma veste, Lisbon je peux conduire ?_

_- Non ! »_

Tous arrivèrent devant la maison du dernier crime, Jane fut surprit de voir les voisins agir de manière naturelle, comme s'il y avait jamais eu de meurtre. Jane reconnu l'homme l'ayant frappé la veille. Lorsqu'il sortit de voiture, Jane lui envoya un « salut » avec un sourire arrogant et moqueur. L'homme le regarda et s'avança de manière très menaçante vers Jane. Celui-ci se détourna de la trajectoire de l'homme et se mit derrière Lisbon en lui disant :

« Lisbon, dangers public à deux heures.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Lui ! fit-il en montrant l'homme du doigt et en faisant une moue presque apeurée.

- Oh non ! lâcha-t-elle avant d'aller vers l'homme. »

Elyon offrit son regard le plus noir au mentaliste, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Morgan voulut aller aider Lisbon mais Jane l'arrêta.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez et faîtes-moi confiance, elle n'en n'a pas besoin, fit Jane en regardant la scène au loin. »

On vit Lisbon regarder le mec et lui montrer sa plaque. Elle avait l'air très ennuyée de devoir jouer à la baby-sitter et à la grande sœur en même temps.

« CBI ! Vous dégagez tout de suite ! Et ce type, foutez-lui la paix ! Les corps on été trouvés dans cette maison, suivez moi, dit-elle en faisant volte-face sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme.

- Je vais vous attendre ici..., commença Jane.

- Vous nous suivez c'est un ordre ! aboya Lisbon.

- Mais d'habitude je dois rester dehors.

- Oui mais en général personne ne vous attend pour vous massacrer !

- Ah oui ? T'en es sûre ? demanda Elyon.

- Il est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Hotch.

- Oui, conclut Elyon.

- Suivons-le avant qu'il ne fasse encore une connerie. »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Morgan remarqua tout de suite le système de sécurité.

« Les agresseurs ont été invités.

- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Lisbon.

- Il y a un système de sécurité. Si nos types étaient entrés par effraction, l'agence l'aurait su.

- Ils ont pu le couper, lança Lisbon.

- Non, aucune marque dehors. reprit Morgan.

- Ok. Quoi d'autre ? »

Reid regarda la pièce, la salle à manger était restée comme telle, on voyait la table où la famille mangeait, les assiettes et les couverts étaient encore sur celle-ci. On y voyait aussi des cadres sur les étagères, les enfants étaient souriants et souvent avec leur mère sur les photos. La seule photo de famille qu'il y avait était coupée en deux en quelque sorte : les enfants étaient plus collés à la mère et celle-ci était un peu décalée de son mari. Reid n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jane déclara avant :

« Le père était violent, les enfants se cachent de lui.

- Jane ! lança Lisbon gênée à la place de Jane.

- Reid vas-y, lâcha Morgan. »

Hotch restait à l'écart pour observer la scène, il savait que cette coopération ne se finirait pas bien, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Il passa un main sur son visage, déjà fatigué par l'attitude puérile du consultant. Elyon se posa juste à côté de lui, fatiguée elle aussi de devoir le tenir en laisse. Elle regarda le jeune docteur parler, sachant à peu près ce qu'il allait leur dévoiler.

« Le fait que les enfants soient moins souriants quand ils sont avec leur père montre que leur père n'était pas un bon père. En revanche les enfants aimaient leur mère, vu les sourires qu'ils faisaient avec elle.

- Hein ! fit Jane. Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Et alors ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes jaloux ! ricana Lisbon. Agent Reid, que pensez-vous du fait que le père était sûrement violent ?

- Je dirais qu'il y a 88% de chance que ce soit ce problème effectivement qui fasse que les enfants soient très éloignés de leur père.

- Et vous me trouvez bizarre ? s'exclama Jane en levant ses sourcils.


	8. Chapter 7

_- Je dirais qu'il y a 88% de chance que ce soit ce problème effectivement qui fasse que les enfants soient très éloignés de leur père. _

_- Et vous me trouvez bizarre ? s'exclama Jane en levant ses sourcils._

- Silence ! Tu vois bien qu'il a des explications basées sur des faits réels et non sur des hypothèses abracadabrantes, le remit à sa place Elyon.

- Peut-être mais moi je ne sors pas des chiffres de nulle part ! Et j'avais dit la même chose que lui d'abord !

- Sauf que ces chiffres sont exact, et que toi, tu n'as pas la crédibilité d'un profiler, lança Elyon.

- Jane ! Arrêtez de faire le gamin ! s'énerva Lisbon. Restez ici, pendant qu'on va voir en haut !

- Mais...

- Silence ! coupa-t-elle net. Plus un mot ! Assis et ne bougez plus, sous aucun prétexte ! Agent Hotchner et si on se remettait au travail ?

- Avec grand plaisir. »

Arrivés en haut, pendant que Reid et Morgan analysaient les deux chambres, Hotch prit à part Lisbon.

« Agent Lisbon, je ne doute pas de vos capacités mais votre agent en bas, il...

- Quel agent ? Jane ? C'est pas un agent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là alors ?

- Il nous aide à résoudre des affaires, on doit juste le tenir en laisse mais sinon c'est un excellent consultant. Sauf quand il se prend la tête avec notre principal témoin, ou qu'il se la fait casser par notre suspect, ou qu'il..., elle allait continuer mais elle se stoppa voyant le regard interrogateur de Hotch. Bref, il ne vous ennuiera plus.

- Je n'ai encore jamais travaillé avec un illuminé de telle sorte, vous êtes sur que ses souffrances personnelles ne vont pas le déstabiliser ?

- Jane ? Déstabilisé ? Ce n'est pas possible, du moins sur cette affaire.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hotch.

- Vous êtes profiler, à vous de trouver ! fit-elle sur la défensive, elle en avait trop dit à son goût elle savait que Jane débloquait dès qu'on lui parlait de John le Rouge, et puisque là il n'y avait pas ce tueur, elle pensait ne rien risquer.

- Hotch venez voir !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Morgan ?

- Je viens de trouver ça ! C'est un...

- Un exemplaire des rapports des urgences ! continua Jane. Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que tous les regard s'étaient tournés vers lui.

- Qu'avez-vous pas compris dans « restez en bas » ?! s'insurgea Lisbon.

- Quoi ?! Le gamin a eu le droit de monter et pas moi ? C'est pas juste !

- Ca suffit ! Jane, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jeune que c'est un gamin, il est plus mature et plus intelligent que toi ! Maintenant tu t'excuses et tu descends ! Immédiatement ! hurla Elyon.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il sans en penser un mot, avant de descendre.

- Faites pas attention à lui, continua Lisbon. C'est quoi ?

- C'est ce qu'il a dit, reprit Morgan. Au nom de la mère, Marie Watson. Il est indiqué qu'elle a eu des côtes cassées, un bras aussi, et la mâchoire. A chaque fois elle dit qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers.

- Menteuse ! lança Jane du rez-de-chaussée.

- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, continua Reid, dans la chambre de la petite fille il y a aucune trace de défense, en revanche la porte qui mène directement vers la chambre de son frère a été fermé à clé de intérieur. Le tueur s'est enfermé avec les enfants.

- Peut-être pour aider l'autre tueur à maîtriser la mère, suggéra Lisbon, qui commençait à réellement aimer cette manière d'enquêter.

- Sûrement.

- Les voisins m'ont dit que le couple se disputait régulièrement et de ce fait, lorsqu'ils ont entendu la femme crier, ils n'ont rien fait, intervint Elyon.

- L'habitude ! souffla Morgan en regardant autour d'eux.

- Comment faire taire les enfants ? demanda Lisbon. »

Morgan la regarda étrangement, il leva son bras droit vers la tête de l'agent, mit sa main en forme de pistolet et lui dit d'une voix neutre :

« Si tu cries, je tue maman.

- Ok, comme ça c'est clair, fit-elle en envoyant un regard mi-effrayé, mi-inquiet vers l'agent du FBI.

- On dit que 35% des femmes battues vont voir la police mais en réalité, il y en a 45%. Seulement les 10% d'écart ne sont pas considérés comme de réelles déclarations de plainte car elles ne vont pas jusqu'au bout.

- Lisbon sérieusement, vous trouvez ça normal ? Ce type ne parle qu'en chiffres !

- Anata ga eigo o rikai shite inainode, watashi wa nihon de anata o oshiete agemashou. O kuria ! Ima !*

- Jane, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, mais allez attendre dans la voiture !

- Mais il y a ce type dehors.

- Si vous continuez de vous foutre de mon coéquipier, c'est moi qui vais vous casser la tête, répliqua sauvagement Morgan.

- On se calme ok. Je descends. Je vais me faire un thé.

- C'est ça allez vous faire un thé, et nettoyez derrière vous ! lança Lisbon pour conclure. »

* * *

><p><em>Trad : Puisque tu ne comprends pas l'anglais, je vais te le dire en japonais. Dégage ! Maintenant !<em>


End file.
